Kaine West
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Kaine West is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Jake Huber and Alex Fanelli, while Douglas Garthwaite provides his voice. Kaine is a scientist in the U.B.N.V.A. who has a cybernetic body and an alien hand, Dave. In 2010, Kaine was recruited into the alliance under the idea that they'd help complete his generator to save his girlfriend, Christine, from the Conundrum Dimension. Kaine fulfilled many tasks for the alliance's leader, Rodney Nelson, and was given talbornite to complete his generator. However, Rodney took the generator and used it to banish Tremzar, the alliance's leader, who Rodney feared would turn evil if he claimed The Crumbs. This act was pinned on Kaine, who went on the run. Kaine is briefly apprehended by Valery Bartisto, and escapes after learning of Rodney's scheme. He fights his newfound ally, Spike, before they reconcile and ally with Trevor Zednick to fight Rodney and Valery. In a climactic duel, Kaine kills Rodney, and the U.B.N.V.A. is reborn. Kaine opts to stay with the organization and assist its military director and his best friend, Axel Gunner. Over the years, Kaine went mad over his inability to save Christine, and grew increasingly sadistic. In 2017, Kaine and Gunner attacked Flynt and Vin before fighting John Bacchus. Bacchus fought Kaine, severing Dave and stabbing his torso. Kaine was thought dead for several weeks, but got a new robotic arm and allied with Paleman. They fought Flynt, Vin and Rasputin at Torture Wobbler Church. After fighting Rasputin, Kaine confronted Flynt inside the church, but was gunned down by Rasputin. Once more, Kaine survived his ordeal, but went into a coma inside the church for nearly a year. He was discovered by arms dealer Kosta Brando, who brought him to his pawn shop and helped him recuperate. Kaine awakened in April 2018, and learned of recent events from Kosta, who declares that they're no longer enemies - only survivors. History Over time, Kaine's body gradually became more robotic. Many of his organs are mechanical, while his right arm was lost to a "ruthless warlord", his right leg was shot off, and he was ripped in half by a Vaxian bonemelter. While scouring a crashed alien ship, his left arm was eaten by a parasitic snake. In retaliation, Kaine sewed the snake on in place of his arm, and named it "Dave". Kaine's best friend, Axel Gunner, was also an early member of the U.B.N.V.A.. Kaine and Axel went way back, with a sworn enemy of theirs being Bykel Sandler. In the late-2000s, Kaine and Axel had a gunfight with Bykel in Texas, which ended when Axel blew up an apartment block to kill Bykel. This trap failed horribly - Bykel survived, and many civilians were killed. At some point, Kaine began a relationship with Christine, a beautiful scientist who embraced Kaine's quirks and looks. When Christine learned of the Conundrum Dimension, she wanted to explore it - much to Kaine's opposition. Nonetheless, they built a gateway to the dimension - but in a freak accident, it became destabilized and Christine was pulled in. Over the next year, Kaine desperately thought of ways to save her. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) Joining the U.B.N.V.A. Kaine tasked Doctor Finesse with finding Tea-Eee, a brilliant alien organism owned by Kaine that he uses to fulfill his experiments. Kaine asked Finesse to find it within two days, yet it took him two weeks. When Finesse finally meets with Kaine, he expresses his displeasure over Finesse's lateness. After Kaine offers him a quarter for his services, Finesse begins walking off with Tea-Eee, and condescendingly offers his condolences for Kaine's loss of Christine. In response, Kaine shoots Finesse in the back. When he falls, Tea-Eee's canister opens - allowing the alien to possess Finesse and attack Kaine. Kaine is saved by Valery Bartisto, who stabs and kills Finesse with a sword. After she captures Tea-Eee for Kaine, she introduces herself, and asks for Kaine to join the United Brave New Vantage Alliance - an organization that envisions a new world order. Kaine denies the offer repeatedly, and walks off after taking back Tea-Eee. Valery then asks Kaine how he plans to save Christine, which recaptures his attention. She explains that the alliance has acquired talbornite - an unstable, corruptive mineral that can reach the Conundrum Dimension. Though Kaine desperately needs the mineral to complete his generator, he doesn't believe Valery, and returns to his house. As Kaine cleans his robotic arm in the bathroom, Dave argues with him about accepting the alliance's proposition. Kaine feels they would only use him and waste his time. Kaine then receives a phone call from Axel Gunner, who also argues with Kaine about joining the alliance. Kaine begins to reconsider after Axel promises him the organization has talbornite. Shortly after, Valery knocks on Kaine's door, still hoping to recruit him. A trio of goons, led by Solomon Pierce, confront Valery outside the house. Kaine steps outside, and after scaring off two of the goons, he fights Solomon in a nearby alley. Though Kaine is overwhelmed, he's saved by Tremzar, who kills Solomon. Valery explains that Tremzar is an ancient being born from The Crumbs' powers. Tremzar urges Kaine to join the alliance, promising that they'll help save Christine. Reluctantly, Kaine agrees. Meeting New Allies Kaine meets with the alliance's co-founder, Rodney Nelson, who explains the group's intentions. He tasks Kaine with several duties, including building a clone of their worst enemy, as well as finding The Crumbs. Kaine promises that Rodney's terms will be met. One of Axel's employees, Spike, allows Kaine to room with him as he works for the alliance, and the two form an uneasy bond. Kaine asks Spike to gather intel on Valery's brother, believing he threatens her safety. Shortly after, Rodney and Valery hold a meeting with Kaine, and tell him about a growing threat known as The Clan - a dangerous team of treasure hunters that wants to abuse The Crumbs. Upon seeing Sandy Sandler on one of Rodney's documents, he suggests making a robotic clone of him, but Rodney denies the idea. Shortly after, Tremzar walks over and asks to speak with Kaine. Kaine meets with Tremzar on the rooftop of a parking garage. As he inspects Kaine's blaster, which he received from Christine, Tremzar tells Kaine that he hopes to achieve his purpose. He argues that both of them fear a hopeless existence, and the only way for Kaine to save himself is to save Christine. After retaking his blaster, Kaine abruptly walks off. That night, Kaine reminisces on Christine while holding his incomplete generator. Spike arrives with a folder on Valery's brother, Justin Bartisto. As the two sit together, Spike explains how he was once a cop, but Axel gave him a bigger job through the alliance. Kaine then receives a call from Axel, who says that Bykel has returned and has a hostage. Kaine and Spike set out to find Bykel. Kaine confronts him in an alleyway near Broad Street. Bykel taunts Kaine over his partnership with the U.B.N.V.A., as Spike sneaks over and extracts the hostage. Kaine and Spike then attack Bykel. During the fight, Bykel stabs Dave numerous times, before being struck down by Spike. Kaine retrieves Bykel's knife and kills him with it. After Dave cleans the knife, Kaine meets the hostage - Trevor Zednick - who was ordered to steal Bykel's talbornite supply as a means of drawing Kaine into the alliance. As Spike and Trevor remove Bykel's corpse, Kaine returns to Spike's apartment, where he reminisces more on Christine. Learning About the World The next day, Kaine and Trevor work together to build a clone of Captain Jumpa, the leader of The Clan. As they build the clone, Trevor asks Kaine various questions about his old rivalry with Bykel, and how much of his body is mechanical. As Valery inspects Kaine's progress, he retrieves Tea-Eee, which he throws at Trevor to possess him. Valery is horrified, as "Trevor-Eee" rises up and rapidly works on the Jumpa clone. As "Trevor-Eee" works, Kaine takes a break and has Valery tell him about The Clan. She tells him that they've made many weapons to stop the team, including the Fake Crumbs - poisonous decoys of The Crumbs made of talbornite. When he doubts The Clan's malevolence, Valery has Kaine meet with the team's rogue co-founder, The Paleman. Paleman tells Kaine about his troubled past with the team, and he vows to end them one day. Kaine then returns to his lab, where he learns about Rodney's irritating brother, Bread Nelson. During this time, "Trevor-Eee" completes the clone of Jumpa. After removing Tea-Eee from Trevor, Kaine titles the robot "Jumpa X". Some time later, Kaine and Rodney watch field tests of Jumpa X operating. Satisfied with Kaine's work, Rodney sends him to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Upon arriving there, Kaine is met with Lord Tyresius, the ancient guardian of The Crumbs who blocks Kaine's path. When Kaine attempts to pass Tyresius, he attacks Kaine and swiftly defeats him. Tyresius then tells Kaine that he has to protect The Crumbs from its genocidal Creator, and that no one - especially not the Nelson brothers - deserves the artifact. After punching Kaine's face, Tyresius tells him he'll live, yet he must find something to live for. Once Tyresius departs, Dave and Kaine find several Fake Crumbs in the trees nearby. Dave suggests that Kaine use them to mislead Rodney, which he eagerly agrees to. After Rodney's communion with Creator, Kaine knocks on his door and reveals that he found The Crumbs. However, he's keeping it to himself until the alliance gives him talbornite. Rodney agrees to the altered deal, and Kaine walks off to look at the nighttime skyline. Valery sits with Kaine, and explains how she's been running from her brother Justin after he killed their parents. She urges Kaine to save what he lost. After walking off, Kaine returns to Spike's apartment, where he works on his generator and looks on at his picture of Christine. Seeing this, Spike asks him about Christine, to which Kaine recounts how she was lost in the Conundrum Dimension a year ago. Spike tells Kaine this is something he has to do, and there's nothing to stop him as he has nothing to lose. The Scheme Unfolds The next day, Trevor brings a piece of talbornite to Kaine and Spike. Kaine explains how unstable the mineral truly is, leaving Trevor extremely uncertain about attaching it to the generator. Nonetheless, Spike pushes him to do what he came to do, and Kaine successfully attaches it. He then sends Trevor's wallet to the Conundrum Dimension, much to Kaine's own amusement. Moments later, Tremzar enters the room. He decrees that he'll help Kaine finish his work, and once that's done, he'll hand over The Crumbs. As Tremzar inspects the generator, Kaine learns that a spirit world exists within The Crumbs, and people who touch its power live on there after they die. As Kaine debates how to reach the dimension, Tremzar notes that bridges are built from two ends, and Trevor suggests building another generator to reach the dimension. As Trevor sets off to gather supplies, Kaine asks why Tremzar is helping him, and he says he recognizes Kaine's struggle to act before all is lost. Trevor then returns to the room, admitting that he has no idea what to look for, and Kaine departs with him. While the two gather supplies, Rodney confronts Tremzar and banishes him to the Conundrum Dimension using Kaine's generator. When Kaine and Trevor return, Tremzar and the generator are gone, with Kaine suggesting Tremzar was banished after using an energy detector. Hearing the commotion, Spike and Valery enter the room, and Kaine explains the situation. When Valery suggests that Kaine committed the crime, Dave panics and attacks her, leading Kaine to run from the scene in a frenzy. As Kaine runs through Philadelphia, he calls Axel and warns him of the unfolding chaos. Spike confronts Rodney, believing it's Rodney's fault that all this trouble transpired, but Rodney justifies his actions and orders Spike to kill Kaine. In the meantime, Kaine runs through a parking garage, where he's faced with Biscuit Savage. Savage brutally fights and defeats Kaine before bringing him to Valery. Valery reveals to Kaine that she was the one who killed her parents - meaning Justin and his mercenaries are out to exact vengeance. Kaine is then brought to Rodney, and he gives him a bag containing The Crumbs. Rodney says he began to fear Tremzar's potential malevolence, and banished him to prevent a horrible future. Kaine asks Rodney to check the bag, and Rodney begins shaking upon grabbing the fake, poisonous relic. This allows Kaine to run off once more. Taking a Stand Kaine runs through Philadelphia once more, and stops when he encounters Spike by Broad Street. After a brief staredown, Kaine runs back where he came from, with Spike in pursuit. Eventually, Kaine stops near a construction site, and reminisces on a time where Christine called him out for fleeing from his problems instead of taking a stand. This pushes Kaine to confront Spike, vowing that he had no part in Tremzar's fate. Spike doesn't believe Kaine, and a fight breaks out. The two are evenly matched at first, but Spike overwhelms Kaine after dislocating Dave and stabbing Kaine's neck. Due to his biomechanical body, Kaine survives, and while interrogating him Spike slowly realizes that Rodney deceived them both. Infuriated, Spike pulls out the knife, and makes amends with Kaine. They plan to stop Rodney's coronation as supreme protector, with Kaine proclaiming that they're going to take a stand. Kaine calls Axel, explaining how he was used as a pawn the whole time. He then regroups with Spike and Trevor, who was possessed by Tea-Eee to build a clone of Sandy Sandler. The two discuss their plan before the clone, dubbed "Sanzee Twelve", arrives at the scene. Kaine gives Spike his blaster, and fights Sanzee as the two run off to face Rodney and Valery. In the ensuing chaos, Spike and Trevor fight Rodney and Valery at a nearby parking garage, while Kaine destroys Sanzee and runs to the parking garage. After Trevor is wounded, Spike is knocked unconscious and Valery is condemned to the Conundrum Dimension, Rodney goes to the rooftop, where he's confronted by Kaine. Rodney, who wields a sword and the generator, returns Kaine's blaster in an act of sympathy. Kaine has him put down the generator, threatening to blow up the talbornite on it. Rodney draws his sword and challenges Kaine, and a final fight breaks out. The two are evenly matched, with Rodney slowly overwhelming Kaine before he uses the generator to banish Christine's blaster. This enrages Kaine, and he takes a final stand against Rodney, throwing him to the ground and stabbing him through the heart with his sword. As Rodney dies, he warns that one day, someone undeserving and unforgiving will claim The Crumbs. Kaine disregards his dying words, and Rodney dies. Spike, having been wounded by Valery, walks over and gives Kaine his generator, before they depart together. Aftermath of the Battle Five days later, Kaine calls Axel and pays a surprise visit to him at his homestead. Axel apologizes for recent events, and tells Kaine that he and Bread Nelson want him to lead the U.B.N.V.A.'s science department. Kaine considers the offer, and as he departs, Axel commends him for being a good man. Back at his house, Kaine writes a note to Christine that reads, "I'm coming for you". After blasting the note with the generator, he hears a knock at the front door, and finds Spike and Trevor. Trevor enters the house to work on Kaine's generator, hoping to reclaim his wallet, while Spike and Kaine converse on the rooftop. Spike states that the U.B.N.V.A. is being overrun with criminals now, and Bread Nelson is hoping to make the alliance more militaristic. Fearing the organization's future, Spike plans to leave, but Kaine feels obligated to stay with Axel and find Tremzar and Christine. The two are angered by each other's decisions; fed up, Kaine tells Spike to leave. As he walks off, Spike says Kaine probably won't see him for a while. Kaine feels little remorse, remarking that he has everything he needs. Spike denies this, but hopes Kaine does eventually. As Kaine looks off at the city, Spike walks over to Trevor and assures him that Kaine will be alright. Between Films Over time, Kaine went mad over his inability to save Christine, and great increasingly sadistic. It is possible that Gunner enabled Kaine's cruelty, making him a stronger asset of the villainous U.B.N.V.A. At some point, Kaine used Tea-Eee to build the J-1000. For the next six years, he didn't participate in any battles against The Clan, and went into hiding after Nazi Mitch was killed. The Two Man Trio Nine months after Mitch's demise, Axel Gunner met with Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel to discuss his terms of surrender. Gunner ultimately attacked the two, with Flynt being knocked out and Vin escaping. Kaine then arrived and put Flynt in Gunner's car, which he drove off in as Gunner went to find Vin. Flynt woke up on the side of the road to West sitting before him. Kaine introduced himself, and explained his origins with the U.B.N.V.A.'s android program. He states that Tea-Eee helped advance his technology, but disappeared numerous times, resulting in Jumpa X being sent off to claim it. Kaine says that he wants to make another android using Flynt's DNA, which leaves him horrified. After Gunner arrives with Vin, the group sets off to a nearby cul-de-sac, where Kaine and Gunner hold their adversaries hostage. John Bacchus arrives at the cul-de-sac, where he confronts Kaine and Gunner in a bid to save Flynt and Vin. Bacchus doesn't recognize Kaine, and even after Gunner introduces him, Bacchus remains indifferent. Kaine quickly grows displeased of Bacchus during the confrontation, and when a fight breaks out Kaine is immediately struck down by him. While fighting Gunner, Bacchus takes Gunner's sword and severs Dave from Kaine's body, after which he chucks Dave at Gunner. Kaine rises up and taunts Bacchus over the inevitable end, to which Bacchus charges at Kaine and stabs him in the torso with Gunner's sword. Kaine falls to the ground, seemingly dead. Between Films Unbeknownst to The Clan, Kaine West survived his ordeal with Bacchus thanks to his cybernetic body. He gained a new robotic arm to supplant Dave, which wound up in Kosta Brando's pawnshop. He also armed himself with a camo machine gun, and allied with The Paleman in a bid to fight The Clan. Around this time, Kaine also helped Axel Gunner escape from custody. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After Flynt killed Axel Gunner, Kaine was enraged, and sought swift vengeance. He took the sword from the late Bjorn Alvarez, and took refuge at Torture Wobbler Church, waiting for The Clan's arrival. Eventually, Flynt, Vin and Rasputin went to the church in search of an artifact built by Bacchus. Upon their arrival, Kaine emerged from the bushes and sinisterly greeted the trio. Flynt was astonished by Kaine's presence and survival, and learned that Kaine allied with some "old friends" in a bid to eradicate The Clan. Moments later, The Paleman joins the confrontation, and informs The Clan of their recent losses as tensions rise between Kaine and Rasputin. A fight breaks out, with Kaine and Rasputin attacking one another. As everyone else runs into the church ruins, Kaine overwhelms Rasputin and heads off as well. Inside, Flynt finds the artifact moments before Kaine arrives. He's baffled that Flynt came to steal it, believing it was a worthless relic. As Kaine approaches Flynt, Rasputin ran over and orders Kaine to stand down. Kaine defied Rasputin, to which he opened fire and guns him down - seemingly killing him once more. Paleman later expressed his frustration to The Creator over Kaine's death, to which Creator mocked him for not finding the best warriors. Between Films In November 2018, Kosta Brando visited Torture Wobbler Church to find any lost artifacts. While searching, he discovered Kaine's comatose body inside the church ruins. Kosta took it upon himself to bring Kaine's body back to his pawn shop, and recuperate it over time. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) In April 2018, Kaine woke up from his coma inside a woodshed. He walked to Kosta's nearby pawn shop, where he finds Dave sealed inside a box. Moments later, Kosta walks over to Kaine, who is astonished to see Kosta alive. Kosta explains how Kaine's been in a coma for nearly a year, and asks Kaine about the last thing he remembers. Kaine felt as though he died after being gunned down, with Kosta explaining how he chose to rescue and recuperate him. Kaine is confused as to why Kosta saved him, with Kosta explaining that the war between The Clan and the U.B.N.V.A. has ended. Kaine asks where Paleman and Bacchus are, to which Kosta angrily exclaims that everyone's dead, and that they're not enemies anymore, only survivors. Kaine is depressed by this notion, to which Kosta presents him with his old vest and generator. Feeling a surge of hope, Kaine frees Dave from his box, and Kosta asks him what he plans to do. Kaine pauses, looks at Dave, and remarks that he has "absolutely no idea". Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Kaine is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Alex Fanelli and Jake Huber once again sharing the role, and Douglas Garthwaite reprising his voice. Personality In Kaine West: No Salvation, Kaine has a very sinister personality. He has grown bitter after the loss of Christine and is shown to be very reckless and standoffish. Due to isolating himself from most people, Kaine became very distrustful, and tried his best to hide his solemn feelings. He also has a very cocky attitude, which may have started to compensate for his depressed feelings. After joining the U.B.N.V.A., Kaine maintains many of these qualities. His quirks never let up, and he's always quick to establish himself as the smartest one in the room. Kaine's anger often gets the best of him, particularly in bad situations, and his overconfidence sometimes puts him in challenging predicaments. Over the years, Kaine grew increasingly sadistic towards others, and apparently took a liking to being an evildoer of sorts. The loss of Christine was a terrible weight on Kaine's shoulders, and his inability to bear it led him down a darker path. As depicted in The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, Kaine seemed to enjoy the suffering of others and would torment his adversaries in their darkest hour. After reawakening in 2018, Kaine still had a cocky attitude, but seemed more self-aware of the misdeeds he'd committed over the past decade. Kaine had numerous alliances over the years. He was best friends with Axel Gunner, and during his time in the U.B.N.V.A. he had close alliances with Bread Nelson, Bjorn Alvarez and The Paleman. Trivia *Kaine's main actors, Alex Fanelli and Jake Huber, are exactly the same height. This was realized in February 2019 when the two met each other for the first time. *Kaine West cameoed in the LordStarscream100 2018 New Year's Special, in which his spin-off film was first announced. Alex Fanelli returned to play him, and Douglas Garthwaite reprised his voice as well. *Douglas Garthwaite's voice for West voice bears resemblance to his voice for Chokun in the Ninjago series. *To suit up as Kaine West, Alex Fanelli had to wear a ski mask, cowl, the Vakama mask, a black beanie and a hooded cape on his head - all at the same time. *Kaine West's mask is from a BIONICLE Vakama Hordika costume, while his main outfit and the gauntlet on his right hand are part of Bane's costume in The Dark Knight Rises. *Brody Hall was approached to play Kaine West in The Two Man Trio, but due to his unavailability, Alex Fanelli took over the role. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:The Two Man Trio Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2020 Storyline